Flowers in Their Hair
by TheNewJefferson
Summary: It's Molly's birthday and Oliver wanted to do something special for his mummy.


**This is for sherlollysmooch on tumblr. It's her birthday! -throws party- yay! =D Anyways, thanks to benedicted-cumberbatched and texadian for helping me out with this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing! Except Oliver.**

* * *

Molly woke to what sounded like the clattering of pots and pans. She stretched to look at the clock on the bedside table. It was 6:15 in the morning, on her day off; her one day to sleep in. Why on Earth was she up this early? Usually Sherlock at least tried to be quiet when he was working on experiments in the morning. She sighed and started to get up when the arm wrapped around her, tightened. She hadn't even realized it was there.

"Don't you even think about it," Sherlock murmured sleepily.

"Sherlock? I thought you were in the kitchen."

"Obviously not, seeing as I am currently trying to get you to stay in bed."

"Then that means our three year old is in the kitchen by himself. Please tell me that you understand the problem with this situation," Molly said, the worry in her voice becoming blatantly obvious. She made to get up again, but Sherlock stopped her.

"Quit worrying, wife. I happen to know that Mrs. Hudson is in there with him. Had I not known that, I would have been up to get him the second I heard him, which was 15 minutes before you did, I might add. Now just relax." He wrapped her up in his arms and held her tight, kissing her under the ear, and whispered, "Let him do this."

She turned to look at him, "Do what?"

The sound of little feet running down the hall caused her to look towards the bedroom door and Sherlock to chuckle. "You'll see in about four seconds."

The door banged open and little Oliver came barreling through holding a bundle of lilies in his little hand with Mrs. Hudson close behind, carrying a tray of toast, jam, and biscuits. He clambered up on the bed and climbed over his mother's legs. He wedged himself between his parents, much to his father's disappointment, and threw his arms around Molly. She sat up as best she could and hugged him tight.

"Happy birthday, Mummy!" Oliver yelled. "I made you breakfast in bed and got you your favorite flowers!"

"Oh, thank you sweetie, I love them!"

"He did. He picked out everything. I tried to suggest something more filling but he just wouldn't have it." Mrs. Hudson said as she set the tray at Molly's feet, out of danger of Oliver kicking it.

"You spoil him Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock yawned as he grabbed Oliver and lifted him off of his mother. "Come here, let Mummy eat."

Mrs. Hudson moved the tray up to Molly's lap. "Well he's the only grandchild I have, what do you expect? I'll just leave you to it, Happy Birthday, Molly."

"Thank you Mrs. H, for everything," Molly smiled.

"Think nothing of it dear. I'll come back up for the tray later," Mrs. Hudson called as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Papa, what about Mummy's flowers?" Oliver asked with a pout.

"Let's let her eat first, then you can give her her flowers," Sherlock settled Oliver in between himself and Molly then wrapped his arm around him, careful not to mess up the flowers Oliver was holding.

Molly started preparing her toast and Sherlock stole a biscuit off of the tray. "Papa, no, those are for Mummy." Oliver huffed as he tried to get the biscuit from Sherlock, who was holding it just out of his reach.

"What if Mummy said I could have one?" Sherlock asked around the biscuit currently in his mouth.

"Papa can have one Olly. You can have one too if you want," Molly offered.

"Really Mummy?" Oliver asked, wide eyed.

"Of course, sweetie," she chuckled as Oliver took one and snuggled closer to Sherlock, who took another biscuit for himself.

As soon as Molly finished her toast, Oliver crawled back up in her lap and waved the lilies in her face. "Here you go Mummy. Do you like them?"

Molly hugged him tight, "I love them!"

"Why don't we put some in Mummy's hair?" Sherlock suggested as he sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Mummy, can we? Can we?" Oliver giggled.

Molly looked at Sherlock, then looked back at Oliver and whispered, "Only if you put some in Papa's hair first."

"Oh no, don't you even think about it. I do not need any flowers in my hair," Sherlock said as he pushed Oliver's little hands away.

"But Papa, you need them in your hair, you'll look so pretty," A wide-eyed Oliver said in his most persuasive tone as he climbed over to sit on his father.

"You know that doesn't work on me, little man. Also, I have no need to look pretty and the only thing I need in my hair is your mummy's fingers," Sherlock stated, matter of fact.

"Sherlock!" Molly exclaimed.

This bewildered little Oliver. He had no idea what that could possibly mean. Why would Papa want Mummy's fingers in his hair? The only time Mummy had her fingers in his hair was when she was brushing it and he hated that. Did Mummy brush Papa's hair?

"Mummy would have to put her fingers in your hair to put flowers in it, wouldn't she Papa?"

Sherlock looked at his son, unable to say anything. He couldn't argue with the child's logic, not this early in the morning at least.

"He does have a point, love." Molly said, trying to contain her giggles.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat, "Go ahead."

"Yay," Oliver squealed.

Soon he and Molly busied themselves putting as many lilies as they could in Sherlock's hair. He returned the favor as thoroughly as he could.

Within minutes all three members of the Holmes family had heads full of lilies: Oliver was fighting sleep, Sherlock was trying his best to look irritated, and Molly was just thanking her lucky stars. She sighed happily as she looked at her son, who was nestled between them, as he finally drifted off to sleep. She looked up at her husband and smiled. Sherlock reached up and brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face.

"Happy birthday, Molly" he smiled.

"I love you, Sherlock."

"As I love you," he smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

When Mrs. Hudson came in 30 minutes later to retrieve her breakfast tray, she found all three of them asleep, flowers and all.


End file.
